Mihael
by HarnieBran
Summary: No sabia que demonios había querido decir aquella mujer en sus recuerdos con "Mihael es tu protector Mail no lo olvide" no entendía en absoluto su vida pasada pero estaba seguro que en esta vida Mihael no era ningún ángel. Primer intento de Yaoi de mi pareja favorita.


**Bueno si alguien se pasa por aquí, es importante que sepa que es mi primer fic en este fandom y mi primer yaoi, me encanta esta pareja espero que los personajes no hallan quedado muy occ.**

 **Advertencia:** mmmmm algo de lime? talvez... alguno varios errores gramaticales XD

Aclaración importante, desgraciadamente Death Note no me pertenece u.u

6:30 am

Hace ya media hora que dos chicos dentro de una de las habitaciones de Wammy´s House, se habían despertado con el sonar de la alarma, dispuesto a preparase para empezar un vez mas su rutina diaria, el mayor se hallaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con una consola de vídeo juego en sus manos sin embargo esta se encontraba apagada, el pelirrojo estaba encimado en sus pensamientos con la vista en algún punto de la nada, desde hace un par de semanas se había vuelto muy usual encontrarlo en ese estado, esto no había pasado desapercibido para el rubio que en ese mismo momento salia del baño sin mas que una diminuta toalla envuelta en su cintura, el pelirrojo con un poco de asombro fue sacado de sus pensamientos dirigiendo su vista al cuerpo de su compañero, podía ver como algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban de su cabellera rubia, caían por el aire hasta llegar a su pecho, el mayor bajo su mirada tratando de ocultar sus mejías con un ligero tiño carmesí, mientras el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y diversión en su rostro se daba la vuelta dándole una perfecta vista al pelirrojo de su espalda, el ojiverde con la mayor discreción posible posaba su mirada en ella intentando hallar algún indicio de algo no natural, quizá de un misterio aun no descubierto.

Desde hace un par de semanas que el pelirrojo tenia metida entre ceja y ceja una idea absurda que involucraba su compañero, mas que eso a su inseparable y quizás el único amigo dentro del orfanato, todo había empezado desde que en una noche de insomnio el rubio le había declarado cual era su verdadero nombre, hasta esa larga noche el rubio era Mello simplemente Mello, la persona que mas importaba en su mundo por razones que hasta el mismo desconocía y el era simplemente Matt su perro fiel, que importaban sus verdaderos nombres, eso no cambiaría lo que eran o mas bien en lo que se habían convertido, el hecho de querer saberlos solo era obra del aburrimiento de una noche en la que ambos no podían conciliar el sueño,hace ya 8 años desde que el ojiverde se había trasladado a ese orfanato después de estar en uno y otro... y otro orfanato hasta que por fin había dado con Wammy´s House y por mas que detestara la idea este se había vuelto su hogar, desde hace 8 años su nombre se había cambiado al de Matt y nuevo su nombre le gustaba, no tenían necesidad de decirse los verdaderos nombres sin embargo la curiosidad les había ganado.

-Flasback-

-Mail... Mail Jeevas- el rubio pronuncia su nombre como si al salir de su boca le provocara cosquillas, su rostro parecía iluminado con una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez inocente que a Matt le había provocado un espasmo en su espina dorsal, era raro ver ese tipo de reacciones en el rubio, que mas se caracterizaba por su semblante de rígido y su terrible y explosivo temperamento.

\- si... ya basta mello, es tu turno, prometiste que lo dirías- decía sonrojado e impaciente el ojiverde.

\- Que me darás a cambio- decía el rubio cambiando su mirada de una ingenua a una completamente desafiante y hasta cierto punto lujuriosa.

-¿Quee?! no me jodas Mello te acabo de decir el mio, vamos ya suéltalo! lo prometiste!- subió un poco su tono de voz, el rubio ponía sus ojos en blanco y con pereza lo volvía a ver fastidiado.

-ok maldito imbécil no tienes porque hacer berrinches de nena... Mihael Keehl ese es mi nombre ¿contento?-el rubio esperaba una risa de victoria o algún cuestionamiento pero el pelirrojo lucia mas bien un estado de shock. "Debe de ser broma le acabo de confiar mi nombre y el imbécil no dice nada."

Matt no reaccionaba un enjambre de recuerdos atacaban su cabeza, escenas de su vida que quería recordar pero solo alcanzaban a ser manchones borrosos en su cabeza.

-Oye Matt!- le grito el rubio ya hastiado de su rostro inexpresivo el pelirrojo dio un pequeño brinco y volvió en si.

-Lo siento m-mello.. mi mihael... mello lo siento solo...solo que..-

-¿Solo que imbécil?... Sabes olvídalo, no se porque te confió mis malditas cosas.- Dijo el rubio, esta vez enfurecido por completo.

\- lo siento, creo que es el sueño por favor olvídalo.- dijo levantándose de la cama aun nervioso, dirigiéndose al baño que compartían, se miro al espejo y vio como un gotas de lo que parecía agua resbalaban de sus ojos verdes, no lo entendía no quería llorar pero lo hacia y no tenia ni idea de porque se sentía así cerro lo ojos intentando recordar algo lo mas mínimo que le diera una explicación, una imagen asalto su mente, una mujer de cabello castaño hablándole desde arriba de el, dándole un pequeño papel, una estampilla de lo que pareciera ser un ángel. "Mihael es tu protector Mail no lo olvides" casi pudo alcanzar la voz de esa mujer, ese rostro familiar.

Se limpio su rostro e intento calmarse era un recuerdo nada mas, una casualidad en la vida nada mas, ya había logrado superar su pasado.-Mello...- luego recordó que había dejado a Mello afuera, confundido y lo peor furioso no quería que estuviera molesto, salio del cuarto de baño, la lampara ya se había sido apagada, pero un atisbo de luz de la luna entraba por la acerco a la cama de su compañero que estaba acostado en ella, intentando dormir, se sentó en ella y tomo su hombro.

-Mihael, me gusta ese nombre.- dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído el pelirrojo.

\- Cállate Matt.-Contesto el rubio con aspereza a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un beso en la mejía del rubio que aun estaba con sus ojos cerrados, se volvió rápidamente para evitar ver su reacción y se dirigió hacia su cama, no sin antes escuchar.

-Marica...-

-Fin Flashback-

Aun no podía sacar ese nombre de su mente, no entendía el porque de esos recuerdo, mas de una vez lo había intentado olvidar, pero el tema no se alejaba de su mente, ni siquiera los vídeo juegos lo distraían, se estaba volviendo un infierno veía a Mello y era imposible no pensar en la maldita estampilla, en ese nombre, en aquella mujer, esto lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, el no era una persona competitiva ni muy razonal pero últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

El rubio aun de espaldas al pelirrojo dejo caer al suelo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, Matt sintió como aquellos segundo en que la toalla se desprendía de su cuerpo recorriendolo hasta llegar al suelo parecían haber sido milenios y estaba seguro que su rostro estaba de un tono rojo mas fuerte incluso que su cabello, vaya forma de llamar su atención, nunca había existido pena o cohibicion en su relación, eran amigos de confianza, pero no pudo evitar pensar como el cuerpo del rubio había cambiado, tenia apenas 14 años, el tenia 16, pero sin embargo los hombros del menor parecían ser mas anchos, su figura era delgada pero a la vez fornida, completamente atractiva, masculina y demonios su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera extraña hacia tal vista, no entendía si eran sus propias hormonas las que le hacían sentir así o si el rubio se estaba comportando últimamente sin ningún tipo de pudor, no sabia con que fin lo podía estar haciéndolo. Pero si estaba seguro de que era poco normal que un chico le hiciera sentir esas indescriptibles sensaciones, maldición son del mismo genero al fin y al cabo no era lo que uno podía esperar de los sucesores de L, no eran personas muy apegadas a las normas sociales pero no podía simplemente y de forma descarada aceptar que sus emociones le llevaran a un camino por demás oscuro y retorcido, porque vaya que las ideas que le provocaban la piel aterciopelada de Mello eran oscuras y retorcidas, pero era algo que nunca aceptaría en voz alta, ya era bastante conflictivo pensarlo para si mismo.

El rubio se termino de vestir y se giro , para encontrarse con la mirada fija de su amigo en el, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

\- Que pervertido Matt, desde cuando te excita verme desnudo.- Ataco directamente y sin piedad, no sin antes pasear su vista por la abulta entrepierna del ojiverde. - Muévete o llegaremos tarde- dijo con un tono frió como de costumbre.

No sabia que demonios había querido decir aquella mujer en sus recuerdo con "Mihael es tu protector Mail no lo olvide" no entendía en absoluto su vida pasada pero estaba seguro que en esta vida Mihael no era su protector, ni ningún ángel era un maldito demonio que lo llevaría al mismísimo infierno.

...


End file.
